legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Immortality
The Elder God is not the only being in Nosgoth to be a true Immortal; Raziel is as well, maybe even more so. The Elder God is now vulnerable to the Soul Reaver sword, if Kain was to destroy him with it, we don't know if he would truly be gone or weakened or would reincarnate. As for Raziel, he is a true Immortal. He cannot age and theres nothing that can kill hm, only imprison him. You should write next to his name.. (???, formly cursed) as it was never explain how or why he ended up indestructable; and because he was formly a Vampire so his immortality back then was down to the curse. 13:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't someone edit this page a little more. It has theory and belief where there should only be fact. The last words at the end of the page summary.. "..and may have been a natural ability of the Hylen" this is speculation. It belongs in a trivia or speculative area of this page that perhaps should be created. Also, the part where it is written..."(though this is one interpretation of them "refusing to submit to the wheel of fate".)".. it is a theory. This also belongs in a trivia section. 15:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You should have seen it a little while ago lol (There are a lot of trolls around here and I'm constantly fighting to keep this place as accurate as possible) - I'm a little dubious as to the need for this page, but I have briefly looked in and corrected this before. I'm not sure yet whether this page will be fleshed out a lot more, or deleted completely. The Hylden's immortality is a matter of debate, that's why it carries the precursor "may", it is certainly implied from the text that they were immortal before going in to the demon realm, or else the Hylden Lord would have said "gives us immortality" rather than "ensures our immortality" - there's no point in putting the opposite side of the story across ("or they may not") because that's obviously the only other possibility. "Trivia" means useless, unimportant information. I realise it has become Wikia convention, but for such a literate series I have decided to go with a more appropriate title. If you see the'' "notes"'' section take it to mean the same thing - an "extra little fiddly bits section". Dubiel uses the Trivia title and we'll eventually make these titles uniform, but we have more pressing matters to attend to at the momentBaziel 17:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually Baziel, this page is needed; for Raziel mostly, as it talks about one of Raziel's less talked about, yet key attributes. His immortality or indestructability. As you know it plays a key role in the Legacy of Kain series. Don't worry, this page does have its uses and even though Raziel's immortality could be discussed on his own page; this entire page covers every characters. Including the nature of the Elder's and Kain's. I understand that you have more important things to deal with but whenever you can. Please come back to this one too whenever you have free time. As for the Hylden Lord's hint at his race's possible immortality.. there can only be speculation at what he meant. His hint was extremely vague and could merely be the result of Legacy of Kain's way of speech. Its too vague to clearly know what he meant by this and all anyone can really do is guess. That makes it speculation. To you it may be clear but it is still an educated guess. 21:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean about the page - it is necessary, just a lot more awkward than characters, locations etc, which you can go through chronologically quite easily. I will flesh it out at your request, though I'm not 100% sure what I'd put in. I think I've misunderstood what you were saying above, but then that's what you get for staring at the same website day after day lol.I've now made it clearer in the article proper that we are unsure of how the Hylden got the immortality, and have made the 'Notes' section clearer as separate from the rest of the article, as I said above, take that title to be the same as "Trivia" Baziel 00:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you Baziel and urm.. dude. Get some rest lol. I know you want to make this site a much better place and your really begining to make a difference but seriously, you should take a break :-D Didn't you say you was going to spend sometime with your wife? When you said that I thought you'd be gone for a week or so. I'm sure the good editors you know will protect this site from bad edits and other things. At the very least, restrict your editing to three or two edits a day or so; just for a week or two so you can relax with your wife :-D 13:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hey IP, feel free to make an account and help us out. --LoK-Aevum 08:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Urm.. well I'm not really confident enough to make edits myself Dubiel. All I can really do is make suggestions and observations. 09:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC)